1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an R-T-B based sintered magnet and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since R-T-B based sintered magnets allow high magnetic characteristics, they have been used in a wide range of fields, and their fields of use have been increasingly expanding in recent years. Although magnetic characteristics of R-T-B based sintered magnets have been dramatically improving along with such expansion of their fields of use, further improvement is expected in magnetic characteristics of R-T-B based sintered magnets.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a sintered rare earth magnet where a magnet body is immersed in a slurry in which various kinds of fine powder containing rare earth elements are dispersed in water or an organic solvent, after which the magnet body is heated to perform grain boundary diffusion, whereby residual magnetic flux density and coercivity are improved.
Patent Document 1: WO 06/43348 A